Be With Me Forever
by Beda101
Summary: Ethan becomes a Vampire and Sarah has a new boyfriend what will happen
1. Sarah's Boyfriend

Be With Me Forever

Ethan's Pov.

Me and Sarah were were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Sarah grabbed the remote and turned it off. "What's wrong Sarah". I said worried.

"Nothing it's just there's this guy he's kind of my boyfriend his name is Daniel, were fighting". My heart just broke why does he gets all the girls, why does he get my girl, why does he get Sarah. "Oh what about". I said angry.

"Well…..it's about you actually he doesn't want me around you because he thinks you're trying to steal me away from him". She said. Is that really what he thinks wow everybody knows I like Sarah except Sarah.

"WHAT". I said angry."Yea but look Ethan it will be over soon". She said. I hope so because if it doesn't soon I'm gonna have to confess that I love her."ok". I said just then my parents walked in I waved to Sarah. I walked into my room, laid on my bed, and cried that Sarah was with another guy. I decided to take a walk as I walked I heard noises but ignored them probably animals.

"We meet again Morgan". I heard a voice say. Jesse. "Ok before you try to drain me can you do me a favor?". I asked scared.

"What's in it for me". He said. "Drinking my blood I want you to turn me". I said then he gave me a smirk and bit into my neck. When I woke up I was in my bed I sat up and looked in my mirror looks like Jesse did his job right. I got dress and walked to school since I'm a fledgling I don't really need to eat breakfast I do have a craving for blood but I wasn't worrying about that today I was gonna tell Sarah how I feel about her. School went by quick Sarah came over to babysit I went downstairs."Hey Sarah". I said.

"Hey Ethan whats up?". She said staring at me I got nervous."O-oh um Sarah I have to t-tell you something you have to promise not to laugh". I said nervously.

"Ok what is it Ethan". She said sweetly I sat down next to her on the couch. "Well um….W-well…I'm in love with you and I know you have a boyfriend but I want you to be mine forever". I said. I saw a tear stream down her face.

"Ethan I can't I'm sorry". She said this time a tear ran down my face. "Why? Sarah please". I said with a shaky voice. "Ethan were just friends I'm sorry were not right for each other". She said standing up and so did I she tried to walk passed me but I grabbed her wrist, pulled her into me, put my hands on her hips, and kissed her passionately and she kissed back! Then she pulled back. "Ethan I can't do this". She said breaking out of my grip I saw the look on her face when it was hard to break out of because I'm a fledgling but I can't tell her that now. "Fine Sarah but can you just think about it". I said then my parents walked in she didn't even say goodbye to me. So I ran out the door to apologize for leaving her with that decision to make but she had already gone. The next day in school was a breeze except Sarah avoiding me. I was at my locker when this guy came up to me."Hey you stay away from my girlfriend Sarah. Got it?. He said angrily. Now I was really angry.

"No I don't got it she's my friend. I said angry.

"Oh really". He said as he pinned me against my locker ready to punch me."Ethan" I heard Sarah say. "Sarah what are you doing here how did you find me." I said curious.

"You're bleeding". She said. I looked down he has really sharp nails. "Daniel Stop you're hurting him! She screamed as he tightened his grip on my arms.

"Why do you care about him so much". He said as he dropped me back on the ground and walked over to Sarah.

"B-because I C-care about H-him he's my F-friend". She said stuttering. I just sat there just in case anything happens.

"No its because you like him don't you see I knew I shouldn't have gone out with a worthless slut like you". He said.

"That's it". I said as I launched myself a him and punched him he flew into another set of lockers on the other side. Guess I forgot I had super strength and that Sarah was their."Look I really don't know what you're problem is but leave me and more importantly Sarah alone or else and Sarah is NOT a slut. Got it?". I said angry.

"YES YES I got it I'm sorry!. He said scared and ran away now it was just me and Sarah in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry about your boyfriend Sarah at least I didn't hurt him badly I mean I would have but he's your boyfriend and I won't hurt him badly yet". I said whispering the last part. I looked at Sarah who was still shocked I used super speed to get home and climb through my window. I picked up the phone and started to call April the girl who had a crush on me since the first grade. I decided to leave a message. "Hey April I was wondering if you wanted to-. I got cut off when someone grabbed the phone out of my hand it was Sarah.

"Back off Ethan he's mine". She said in the phone then she pushed in and sat it down. "Ethan why didn't you tell me you were a fledgling". Sarah said.

"I'm sorry Sarah I was gonna tell you honestly but you started to avoid me and for the whole I love you decision making thing I'm over it that's why I'm going over Aprils house she had a crush on me since the first grade might as well give her chance". I said as I grabbed my jacket and sunglasses and jumped out of my window Sarah flew down next to me".

"Ethan wait you can't leave I have to tell you something". She said she looked like she was hiding something.

"What Is it Sarah are you okay? Is it that Daniel guy again". I said curious and angry.

"No it's not that it's just….maybe I should show you". She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and Kissed Me!." I love you ethan". She said I smiled. "I love you too". I said we both leaned in and started kissing again then I felt us lifting off the ground I looked down still kissing Sarah."Um….Sarah you're flying". I said still looking at the ground. "Oh sorry Ethan". She said as she let go of me."ahhhh". I screamed as I fell Sarah caught me."Gotcha I would never drop my cuddle bear. So you're not a full vampire yet". She said laughing as she flew us up. "Actually Sarah that's where your wrong gotcha". I said as I wiggled out of her grip and flew up. "How". She said.

"I really don't know how. Jesse turned me and took me to my house I guess he gave me some human blood". I said as she smiled and kissed me that's what we did all night.


	2. JESSE'S PLAN

JESSE'S PLAN

NOBODY'S POV.

Ethan walked down the stairs and saw Sarah about to leave "Hey Sarah". Ethan said and kissed her cheek, just last week Ethan asked Sarah on a date and she said yes and somehow they became boyfriend and girlfriend .

"Oh hey Ethan". Sarah said, Ethan could tell she was hiding something by the way she bit her bottom lip nervously like she wanted to say something.

"Sarah, what's wrong". Ethan said concerned. "Nothing Ethan nothing's wrong". Sarah said quickly a little too quickly for Ethan he was really starting to worry.

"Sarah I know when you're hiding something I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything". Ethan said a little more worried than before because he knows shes lying to him.

"Nothing Ethan okay stop worrying just trust me on this one okay". Sarah said kissing his cheek as she went out the door. Ethan was so mad she didn't tell him he punched the wall leaving a big hole.

MONDAY NIGHT AT ETHAN'S HOUSE, ETHAN'S POV.

I was in my room laying down, I was grounded because my parents found out about the big hole in the wall, I sat up when I saw one of Sarah's earrings on the floor." She must have dropped it here last night". I thought. But as soon as I went to pick it up I went into a vision.

FLASH

Jesse's smirking face, a calendar that said October 12, and a clock that said 8:00.

FLASH

Sarah tied up in a chair with tape over her mouth.

FLASH

Jesse kissing Sarah's neck.

FLASH

Me with an angry expression on my face tackling Jesse to the ground.

When I came out of my vision I realized what Jesse was going to do to Sarah. "Over my dead body". I whispered angry. I went under my bed and got my stake, dagger , and light saber. Now I'm ready. I thought as I climbed out of my window when I got there I rang on the doorbell. Sarah answered the door." Hey Ethan what are you-. She began but got cut off by me bursting through the door and locking it.

" Thank god Sarah you're okay". I said hugging her really tight I just always felt that I had protect her for some reason." Yea cuddle bear why wouldn't I be". She said I could tell she was confused just then we heard a bang and Jesse walked through the door.

"Look Jesse I had a vision and I know what your planning to do to Sarah and its not gonna happen". I said angry, Jesse flashed up to me and hissed, I took out my dagger and threw it at him and of course he dodged it and smirked.

"Your not gonna beat me this time Morgan". Jesse said as he pushed me to the ground when I got up something hard hit my had and I blacked out. When I woke up my mouth my mouth was taped and and my hands were tied behind my back with ropes. I looked up only to find Sarah in the same position and she started to wake up. So I used the mind spell Benny put on me to get into her mind.

" Sarah don't ask how I got in here , you know Benny and his spells anyway we need a plan are you okay?". I thought Sarah gave me a surprised look but then started. " Yea I'm ok but Ethan I don't know what to do but whatever happens I will always love-. Sarah started but got cut off when she saw Jesse step into the room and snatched the tape of their mouths. "Ows". Ecohed through the room

"Look seer you know that vision you had its about to happen and now you'll have to sit here and watch". Jesse said as I tried squirming to get out of my chair." Jesse if you touch her I will kill you". I said but I looked up to find Jesse kissing Sarah's neck and Sarah trying to get out of his grip.

My blood boiled I broke through the ropes and tackled him to the ground he flipped himself over so that he was on top of me punching me in my face, Then a man walked in the house who I'm guessing is Sarah's dad. Me and Jesse stood up and surprised that Sarah had untied herself.

"Hey Sare bear". He said then he saw me and Jesse he growled under his breath." Sarah is that Jesse your ex-boyfriend who broke your heart and Ethan your new boyfriend who's not really on my good side right now?". Sarah's dad said said raising an eyebrow as Jesse got nervous.

"Hey Mr. Fox h- how are you?". I asked stuttering as he took a step forward but he just ignored his question."Hey…yea….um…Sorry for breaking your daughter's heart um…see ya later". Jesse as he went out the door. "Sarah why do you always fall for the bad boys on the outside and cowards in the inside". Sarah's dad said sighing heavily then he took a look at me." Except this one he's…..just a geek". He said simply then he looked at me strangely but a little angry. "Son if you're gonna date my daughter wear a shirt , the next time I see you with your shirt off around my daughter you better be married". He said as he walked up stairs shaking his head. Then I looked down the same time Sarah did and I really didn't have a shirt on.

"Jesse must have ripped my shirt". I thought as Sarah blushed and watched in shock at my abs, I saw this and smirked." Like what you see". I said still smiling. "Uh-huh". Sarah said still staring then she quickly shook her head snapping out of it while I just smiled.

"Come on lets go for a walk". I said reaching out my arm for Sarah to take. "Are you sure, At night?". Sarah asked curiously as I just nodded and Sarah shrugged and locked arms with me. Now we were outside walking, laughing, and talking but I had something on my mind.

"Hey Sarah how does your dad know me and what I look like". I asked turning towards Sarah." Well**…..**I kind of talk about you a lot and I have pictures so I guess you put two and two together and you make Ethan my boyfriend". Sarah said blushing really hard.

"Of course you would talk about me "Sare bear". I said mimicking her dad, she slapped me in the chest playfully. Then there was movement in a bush and Jesse stepped out.

"Not him again why does he always go after MY Sarah ugh!". I thought to myself then I noticed Sarah smiling beside me I must have said that in her mind to she likes when I'm overprotective. "Jesse I'm gonna tell you one more time you can't have Sarah". I yelled angrily as I stepped in front of Sarah.

"And I'm gonna tell you one more time Morgan I get what I want with these". Jesse said flashing his fangs." And I want Sarah". Jesse said as he flashed over to Sarah very close, Sarah stepped back and Jesse took another step forward they kept going on until Sarah's back was against a tree. Jesse trapped Sarah with one arm and the other arm slid down to her butt.

I saw where he touched her and lost it I ran until we came face to face. "Jesse its bad enough that you kissed her but now you've gone to far by touching her". I said as my fist lunged at his face but Jesse put his hand out and I fell to my knees groaning.

"What did you do to him Jesse!". Sarah yelled at him angry trying to get out of his grip. "Lets just say he'll feel a little energy drained". Jesse said leaning down to kiss her she closed her eyes waiting for that dog to kiss her you all know I couldn't let that happen. I used the last of energy in my body to get a dagger from my bag and throw it directly at him as he screamed in pain. She opened her eyes as I reached out my hand, she grabbed it and stood up." Ethan are you okay?". Sarah asked me concerned as we started walking back to her house." Yea hopefully I won't pass out before I get you home, and plus your dads gonna kill me if I don't get you home safely". I said grabbing Sarah's hand and smiling." I love you cuddle bear". Sarah said smiling at me and I smiled back chuckling a little at my nickname." I love you too Sare". I said


End file.
